Dying Demised
by Darkshadow008
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to my: "THE LIVING DECEASED" It picks up right where the first story left off!
1. Chapter 1

Dying Demised

**A/N:**** Now this is the sequel to my first Walking Dead fic, "The Living Deceased" so make sure if you haven't read that one, go back and do it. This is going to continue right where the other fic left off. I juggle between my own plot along wit the TV series.**

Chapter 1:  
While the baby was just as happy as she could be, batting her rattle from side to side in her stroller, not even knowing that a walker was coming right towards her. The other girl, Mika, she has the gun rattling in her hand. Hearing the crunching sound of broken twigs from several other footsteps... "Uhh!" She groaned as she saw Xavier was trying to crawl back underneath the fence to help her.

Directing the gun upwards, and closing her eyes, but still pulling the trigger-

**BOOM**

The walker was shot, smack dab in the forehead and fell to the ground, not before letting out a final groaning sound.

Feeling a second of relief, but then Mika grabbed the weapon again and lowered it, seeing that the other walkers had stopped walking forward. Walking, carefully over to Judith's stroller, Mika pulled the baby back towards the fence.

"Come on Xavier." The little girl mumbled to the Doberman.

A moment later Mika heard the men shouting; "Find the person who fired that weapon! Find them now!"

The child looked several shades lighter, almost transparent. "Oh no."

Mika Samuels strolled over to the walkers that Michonne had more or less, gave to her, she grabbed the ropes and tied each one to the sides of the stroller. "We need to go." Watching the other walkers turn away, while they were in mid-movement something was thrown into one of the zombie's chest!

In complete awe, Mika thought she was done for! She looked back and saw that Xavier had finally gotten through the fence, standing next to the human girls; he bent down in a defensive stance. She had no clue who had thrown the knife into the other walker's chest… "Hello?" The terrified little girl called out, barely above a murmur. "Rachel? Daryl? Anybody?"

The dog sniffed the air, and it wasn't any of the prison mates that were just with them, he knew this scent was different. But before he could do anything he heard sounds behind them, back down the small hill he had just crawled up from.

"That person couldn't have gotten far." It was Gareth; he was outside the building, Terminus with a small group of mostly men, and two women. "Let's not scare them off. The more the merrier, after all. Those others won't last to long, maybe a few days. A lot of them are skin and bones, quick meals." He let out a cynical cackle. "Remember we want them to be our _friends_, invite them back here." The leader left, now leaving the five to split into teams to track down the owner of the gun that had just fired...Mika.

Meals? Mika heard that word and almost forgot that someone was right nearby, she would have to keep her voice down, that person nearby could be another one of those people. She looked at the stroller and made sure it would stay still and not push back, Mika forced her feet to go forward and saw someone she never thought she was going to see again…despite everyone's attempted efforts to say she would!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OOOOHHHH it'sgood to be back! Next two chapters will have a lot more action, this one is just trying to set everything up for what's yet to come. Huge shot out to, KWIFF, she's amazing and always helps me when I need it lol. Read and Review everyone!**

Chapter 2:  
Seeing before her eyes, a person down on the ground, squatting with their back to Mika. It was a small-framed figure, so she figured it was a girl. Watching this girl slowly slice though the dead corpses skin, she saw a smile form on the face of the stranger.

"Don't worry, you're still my friend." The voice giggled, "I want to just see what your inside's look like."

Mika knew that voice, she froze and asked out loud, "Lizzie?!"

The girl that was bent down and splitting apart the rotting, decaying flesh off of the walker. "Mika?" Lizzie smiled as she stood up with her knife all bloodied, "I'm so glad I found you!" She smiled as she walked over to her sister, putting the knife down to the side, as not to stab her sibling. Lizzie saw the stroller and the dog, as well as the walkers tied to the stroller.

Mika could sense the confusion in her face. "Lizzie something happened to everyone!" She tugged on her older sister to follow her, as she pointed to the building, Terminus. "They all went in there, but they didn't come back out." She shook her head as she became real frantic. "Lizzie, I heard screaming!"

Lizzie was listening to Mika, though it didn't seem like it as she became fascinated with the walker pets. "This is smart Mika, you thought of this?" She smiled as she stuck her finger in the creatures remains of the jaw.

"No." Mika grumbled, "Michonne did. LIZZIE." The young girl stomped her foot, "Focus!"

The eldest sibling smiled and said, "I am." Looking over at Mika, "Is Rachel still alive?"

"Yes!" The younger girl responded, "She's with them. And there's people looking for us, they heard me shoot a gun. Lizzie this is really serious." At a few points of talking to Lizzie, Mika felt like she was the older sister. "You know, Tyrese and Merle went back to look for you."

The sociopath beamed, "I know they did, I saw them. But I didn't want to end my game." She smiled and bent down to look in the stroller to play a quick game of peak-a-boo with Judith.

* * *

The last few minutes were echoing in Rachel's mind: _"What about her?" Rick called out. The man, Gareth looked up and saw that she had dropped her weapons, he seemed curious by them. The samurai, or Michonne, she had a katana, the other's had guns or crossbows, still weapons none the less…But Rachel just had her knives._

__"Knives?" He snickered. "You really aren't to smart, are you?"__

__Rachel bit her lower lip, mostly to make sure that she wouldn't have any sort of outbursts that make risk her or her friends' lives. She just looked up at the man with a blank stare.__

__"Get in there…" He paused; he gave everyone else a name. "Blades."__

__Gareth intentionally waited for the others to get inside the car before he sent Rachel off. Weapons were pointed at her as she picked up her pace from a walk, to almost jog to get inside the car.  
__

* * *

The door was closed, but Rachel needed to get in the car, so she opened the doors and saw a lot of eyes on her, but before she said anything she closed the door as quickly as she could. She smiled as she saw her friends around her.

Daryl was the first to speak, "He do anythin' to ya? Say anythin'?"

"No, no Daryl." She said as she reached down for her boots. "Just gave me a cute little nickname like the rest of you guys and sent me on my merry way."

Merle snorted, "Yeah, well what was it?

At the exact same moment as she had one hand on each of the insides of her boots and dug to grab something, she smile wickedly, "Blades." She grabbed both of her knives out from her boots and flipped them open with a small giggle.

Tyrese commented, "Rae that's usin' your head, girl." He smiled as he had just finished giving his sister a hug.  
The woman looked around and saw some new faces that she didn't recognize and some old faces that she did. She looked around at Rick whose head was dangling down and his arms were supporting his weight up against the inside of the train car. "There- there going to feel stupid…when they find out…" He huffed and puffed.

The man, Abraham asked, "When they find out what?"

Rick slowly lifted his head up and faced the rest of the group. "-That they're fucking with the wrong people." Though it was not a shout or a scream, but it was loud enough to hear, and with it being almost so subtle it had made his remark sound even more menacing.

* * *

Lizzie was physically here, but Mika had no idea where her sister was mentally. "Lizzie?" The small child called out about in a questioning tone. "How are we going to get them out?" She looked down at the stroller, "Whatever we do, we can't bring Judith with."

Lizzie smiled at the baby and then up at her sister. "We could use her as bait?" She giggled as she poked the baby's nose and commented, "The walkers here could be friendlier than at the prison."

Mika looked over at Xavier wit ha nervous expression painted on her face. "Well maybe you're right Lizzie." Mika smiled, "We will leave these walkers here with Judith. Michonne said that her and Rachel, before they got to the prison used them as camouflage."  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** The next few chapters are pretty short, but I wanted to get something out there before the new season starts up again. Read and review everyone!_

**Chapter 3:**  
Stories were being swapped around; it had been about an hour since the rest of the prison group was thrown into the train car. They couldn't do anything until they devised a plan, and right now all they really knew was that soon someone would be delivering food.

"They are tryin' to fatten us up, Rick." Maggie called out as she explained they had been in the car for almost two days…give or take a few hours. Was sure hard to tell hours, minutes and even seconds with being trapped in the darkened car.

Ty had just informed Maggie that Beth was gone just a few hours after the prison was attacked. He told her that she wandered off and was trying to look for the kids. So the southern bell was not in the most cheerful of moods at the present time. She should be though, she had Glenn. And she knew how caring Beth was; it did deeply sadden her that her kindness and gentle heart is what cost her, her life. She would have felt better if the kids were alive, so Beth's sacrifice didn't go un-wasted, but that was asking far to much.

"Shhh." Glen hushed everyone as he heard footsteps approaching the door of the car, just feet away.

"-I think the mullet man," The group all looked over at Eugene, and Abraham shook his head, as he was telling him not to worry. "That kid." Rick looked over at Carl who looked frantic. "I got a score to settle with, little, miss Blades." Rachel was closest to the door, she quickly slid one of her knives in her boot and handed Daryl the other one quickly.

Rachel was bending down as she carefully, but quickly tried to slip her knife back into her boots, but she heard the dragging of the door sliding open. With her back against the door she could see the sunlight being shined into the train car. "Back up, everyone!" Gareth called out as he was standing in the doorway and had several men behind him with weapons in their arms and ready to pull the triggers.

"Now if everyone listens and cooperates this can all be over in just a few minutes. We are just moving some of you, not a big deal." The same looking man, Gareth said in a bored tone. He looked for Eugene, "Mullet man, come with me."

Abraham growled, "Over my dead body!"

Sasha looked back at him and shook her head, as if telling him to back down.

"That an be easily arranged." Gareth sniggered. "We wanted to wait longer to kill you, but I suppose you could be a reasonably sized portion for most of us."

Abraham looked at Gareth, and in his most harsh voice, "You take me, not him." He needed to protect Eugene no matter the cost! Abe already just lost Rosita, he couldn't lose the man who knew how to end all of this, this part of the apocalypse.

Gareth gave off a sinister smile, "Let's calm it down Muscles." He pointed to Sasha and Bob, "I could take everyone out of this train and shoot them dead. Is that what you want? Mullet man isn't even dying yet, he's not ready yet."

The longhaired man looked at Abe, he didn't know if he was being told the truth. "Abe, we don't need to lose anymore lives. You know what I know, and that, that's a lot!" He walked from the back of the car and watched as Gareth moved out of the way for Eugene to walk down the steps.

"Good, see, we can be civilized human beings, can't we?" His voice was extremely condescending sounding. "Next…" He looked at Carl who was standing to the side of Rick. "Kid, come on now."

Carl looked up at Rick, though he was a tough teenager, but this was something that made him feel anxiety and fear. "Dad." He grumbled.

Rick had literally just grabbed a man by the throat and bit apart the man's flesh from his bone just a few hours ago. "Your messin' with the wrong people. What good is it gunna do by separating us?"

"Well I think it's amusing, I mean wouldn't you if you were in my shoes?" Gareth smiled and looked down at Rick's shoes, "Actually come to think about it, I want your shoes when you're gone. So don't scuff them up or anything."

Rachel looked over at Carl, he put on a brave face and said, "It's okay dad. But-"He looked up at Gareth, "If my dad goes first can he say goodbye to me? Or if I go first, can I to him?" Carl's eyes were red and puffy, but he held in the tears. "Please?"

Not saying anything for a change, Gareth just smiled and slowly nodded his head. Rick looked at the leader with rage fuming in his body. "I hope you enjoy this! If you touch any one of them I will personally beat the-"

"Rick!" Tyrese stopped him, and gave him a look that said, 'C'mon man, what are you doing?'

Rachel slowly stood up, still having her back face the opening, she looked at Daryl and mouthed, "I-have-a-plan."

"Alright Blades, back up slowly. Actually, wait-" The tall man went over to her and patted her down very slowly. He took his time as he continued to pat her every body part. "I usually don't like to play with my food, but, heh, for you I can make the exception."

Rachel bit her tongue as she felt the slim man feeling every inch of her body. But right as she was attempting to lift up her leg she heard one of the women call for Gareth. "Gareth, we have company." Rachel's mouth nearly dropped she was just cursing in her mind, praying it was not the girls, Mika and Judith.

"I will be right there Mary." With not another word, Gareth yanked Rachel by the arm and turned her around and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Kid, soccer, soccer!" Rachel called out. She was hoping that he knew what she was saying. "The swift cheetah." The other Terminus men, and even Eugene looked at her. She eyed Carl and mouthed 'RUN' to him.

Carl made a small grin but it quickly vanished as he heard someone tell Rachel to quiet down. Rachel slowed down and yanked Gareth back! "Aaahh my foot, my foot." She called out, as she pretended to fall.

As Gareth's grasp escaped from her's he did feel a slight jerk and looked back and saw the woman holding her foot. "Oh I think it's sprained or something."

The tyrant looked at his men and motioned for them to take a look at her. "She is just skin and bones right now, should we just put her down?" With most of the attention on Rachel, Eugene had one man that stood behind him, and Carl's guard was a few feet away from him.

The sheriff's son eyed his 'guard' and saw he didn't have a gun out, so that could buy him a few seconds. Carl was good at climbing fences; he knew where the entrance was that he needed to go out to escape.

It was in that instance that Carl didn't look at anything except straight ahead, and he shifted his body forward to RUN! "Heyyyy!" One of the guards called out as Carl was over fifty feet away.

Rachel smirked as she held her foot and rapidly in one action elbowed one of the men in the face and said, "Put me down? No, no, my friend, it's the other way around!" She grabbed a hold of her knife and put the blade to the wounded man's throat. "Drop them! Drop the weapons!"

The men looked confused, and quickly shifted their eyes to Gareth. "She doesn't have the guts to do it.

"You think that, huh?" Rachel sighed and said, "Here's the deal, let the kid go off, he has no where to go." She pointed to Eugene, "You let him back into the train car, and leave those people alone for now. You can have me. Fair deal?" She saw Gareth starting to shake his head no, but she added, "I'm not saying to let them go, that's not fair at all. I'm saying not to separate them though. If you kill them you do it with the others watching."

Eugene smacked his hand against his head. What in the world was Rachel saying?!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright I re-wrote this chapter, so I don't think it's slow going anymore, leading into a lot of action that will be packed into chapter 5. Kwiff, I have missed you and thanks for the reviews!_

**CHAPTER 4:  
**Carl ran and ran and didn't dare look back, he was a quick little devil. As he managed to dodge most of the Termites. He saw one or two people but he already passed them and didn't bother to stop and grab weapons or anything. **  
**  
As he made it to the side of the building, and the back way, just like how they entered, he had to wonder though…who were the victors that the lady, Mary, was talking about? As he quickly dove to the ground and tumbled on the dirt ground, he looked around the corner to see two girls standing in front of him. "Mika? Lizzie?" He asked as he was in complete shock.

"Shh." Mika pointed her pointer finger to her mouth.

"Take this." Lizzie handed him the blue bag that was over her shoulder. "We are breaking everyone free!" The older girl grinned. "Xavier is causing attention down there, so we won't have to worry about a lot of people." Lizzie smiled as she reached her hand out to help Carl up. Before Carl said anything, he looked over at the stroller and saw that Judith was carefully guarded, and in a way, shielded by the arm-less and jaw-less walkers. Time was of the essence and the young man knew he needed to get the rest of his _family_ out of that wicked place.

* * *

The rest of the group in train car A were going berserk as they were trying to figure out what happened to Carl, Eugene and Rachel. Abraham was the first to speak, "Come on back you dicks, take me, you dirty son of a bitches!"

Rosita was not alive to try to calm the man down, not like she really could handle the military man, but she sure did try too. Glenn went to Abe's side and tried to grab his shoulder to tell him to calm down, but before he could do that-

The doors opened, and the Termites had tossed in some smoke bombs. Watching the rest of the people fall down, the Terminus people came in the train car with gas masks on and started to drag just a few of the prisoners out.

"MOVE!" Abe called out as they ran to the far end of the train car.

Rick was the last one to fall prey to the sleeping gas that had emitted a dark green smog fill the whole train car.

* * *

Eugene and Rachel were carried off into the same room as one another. They looked back and saw that Daryl, Glenn, and Rick being dragged not to far from behind them.

As soon as they reached the room they were tied up, their arms and backs tied up with zip ties. Gagging while a towel had been shoved in her mouth as she was nearly chewing on her gag. She squirmed as she was being hauled off to a long silver object. She saw Eugene was not really resisting much, compared to her, and as she was placed next to some other man that she didn't know. Four other men were starting on one end, then Rachel, Glenn, Daryl, Rick and Eugene.

Everyone looked at one another with fear and confusion, what were they doing here? Also why were they nearly over this stretched out object, to Rachel it looked like something from a farm to use for giving the animals food.

Two Termite men were standing behind the tied up people, everyone in the room besides Rachel were men. One man was bald and was swinging a baseball bat lightly, practice swinging. The other man had an apron on and had a hat one as he held out some knives. "Give me a second." He said as he was sharpening his knives.

Grunts and groans came from everyone now at this point, a few of the men started trying to shuffle and move, though they knew it was pointless. "Alright." The man with the long , thin knife went over to the end with the men that were not part of the prison group. The man was a blonde haired man and closed his eyes tightly as he could hear their footsteps approaching him. The man with the baseball bat smashed the back of the blonde's head, while the other man slit his throat. That brought on complete chaos! Every single person tied up began to shift and nearly cried out. One by one, three more men's throats were slit, and the blood drained into the object in front of them.

Now it was Rachel's turn. "No." She muffled, "Please no." She cried out.

Gareth made his way through the room and talked to the men, pausing their sickening fun that they were having. The butcher was asked a question and he didn't have the correct answer and Gareth told him that after he had f_inished _with what he was doing he needed to count his shotgun shells.

"I need to talk to you." Bob grumbled. Gareth looked over at him and surprisingly told the men to hold up as he walked over to Bob and took out his gag.

"What?" He scuffed as he rolled his eyes at the black man.

"We can fix this, please, we can fix this ! We can make the world back to the way it was." He motioned over to Eugene, "He knows the cure, he knows how to fix it. We don't need to do this."

Gareth looked at Bob and did a small smirk. "Sorry Bob." He said as he put the blue gag back in Bob's mouth.

"What is she doing here?" Gareth looked over at Rachel who was just about to start bawling, she was quickly and silently saying her peace and hoping that all of her sins would be forgiven. She was just waiting to feel the smack on the back of her head.

"You brought her here?" The man with the bat questioned.

He grinned, "Oh yes, I did. Carry on."

The bat man wound up and was about ready to swing the bat when all of the sudden- a massive explosion had occurred, literally shaking everyone over to the ground, those that didn't have their feet sternly placed on the ground.

* * *

Carl smiled as he was proud of what he had just done, he felt bad about leaving Judith but he knew she was safer with the walkers that Michonne had stripped apart of their weapons. Carl had just lectured the two girls that they needed to be able to shoot the walkers, this was very serious!

Carl stayed back as he used his scoped rifle to take out some of the Terminus people's heads as they rose up from their hiding places.

Mika looked back at Lizzie and she kept grinning as she saw every passing walker. Carl had given them the idea to disguise themselves as a walker by putting blood and their guts on them, and Lizzie of course jumped at the opportunity. She went off in one direction since she was able to blend in, while Mika had Xavier by her side.

"Xavier, sniff them out." Mika whispered, as she was just one building away from Rachel's and the others.

* * *

Gareth used his walkie-talkie to call out to one of his dozens of soldiers. After not hearing a response, he tried once more. "I need to go and check what's going on, stay here."

As soon as he hurried out of the room, Rick began fiddling with a piece of wood that he had shaved to have a sharpen edge to try to cut his hand ties.

The two Terminus men were talking, because the butcher man was getting concerned when a couple minutes had passed and now he heard gunfire. "Who's that shooting? Why would they be shooting?!"

Rick slid down his wooden shank down the line as soon as he got free and saw that both the men had their back turned to them. Just a few feet away from them was the table where the butcher had other type of knives just lying on the metal table.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" A screech was heard just down the hallway of the building.

The two cannibals looked at one another and then down the hallway, not once looking back at the prisoners. Thinking that they were still tied up, the butcher man didn't go as far as the man with the bat did. "How bout I slit your throat?" Daryl called out as he took the wooden shank and stabbed numerous times in the throat and though the shank was sharpened, it was still wood and dull compared to the knife that the butcher had.

"Hey!" The man with the bat shouted as he sprang into action. Rachel looked around, she didn't have a weapon, and still being on the end, though now untied, she was the closest to him. The man swung the bat over his back and wound it up-

While now facing some of the prisoners, the man with the metal bat had his back turned to the entrance of the other room that hallwayed into the current room, the slaughter room. The person aimed, on purpose, for the back of the man's leg. Two shots were heard.

Able to just see the smallest tint of lighter hair, but then the figure vanished. The man had fell to the ground face down while groaning in pain. Smashing his face to the ground and tossing the bat out of his hand upon impact. "GO, go now." A soft voice shouted.

The blue and brown Doberman spread his legs to make his joints move faster into a running motion. He leapt upon the Terminus resident and began to gnaw on the man's neck quickly and dug his paws into the man's back.

Rachel looked down at Xavier and then up and saw a shy face smiling at her. "Let's go!" She waved them over to her location.

Along with Rachel, the men had dropped their jaws in complete disbelief. Mika quickly added, "Carl can't hold them off forever!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__Lots of action is sure packed into this chapter! OH __***SPOILER ALERT***__**(for those that had not season the first episode of season 5!)**__ The guy that Mary was talking about, the one that raped the women, at the end scene where he shoves Mary back in the train and drags out another girl...well I am going to be using him in the next chapter, he doesn't have a name in the show, but I will think of one for him and write it in the author's note for the next chapter. I felt like he could have been used a little better. Also, I think that, readers, you need to prepare for another death within the next __**TWO**__ chapters!_

CHAPTER 5:  
The small girl that was usually very frightened, she looked very content right now, a small smile placed upon her face. "I'm not sure where Lizzie is, but she's nearby." She commented as she saw the men surveying the vicinity for more weaponries.

"Glenn get Eugene and Bob back to the train car and let the others out. We are going to follow along behind you, get some of these walkers out of the way." Rick instructed, "Hopefully we can knock out some of these piece of shits along the way."

Daryl and Rick looked at one another as if they were both agreeing that they were going to do the bloodier task at hand.

"Mika come with me, we are going to try and grab Lizzie, I can't lose her again." Rachel nearly groaned. She looked back at Rick, "Or do you want us to help him?" Him meaning Carl.

Rick shook his head, "As much as I don't like it, but the boy can shoot. You find Lizzie and get as many weapons as possible."

* * *

Carl looked back and saw this his baby sister was smiling and giggling a little bit as she saw the limbless walkers practically hopping from one foot to another. The boy knew that he had to help, but was not wanting to put his little sister in any more danger. "Damn." He rolled his eyes as he saw some of the Terminus men heading for the exit while plowing walkers down with their automatic weapons.

* * *

Lizzie had not stopped smiling as she was blending perfectly in with the walkers. None of them had thought she was anything different, that she was not a walker. She looked like one, and smelt like one, to them that's what she was. As she kept following a small group of walkers inside Terminus, she saw a man pull out a gun and shoot the walker that was directly in front of her.

"Aaah." It snapped her out of his trance. She backed away into a room as three walkers looked back at her as she had blown her cover. She didn't think that the people of Terminus were even still there; she thought they were all mauled by the walkers or ran for their lives.

* * *

Rachel, Mika, and Xavier had split apart from the others as they ran out of the slaughterhouse building. Looking around she noted that there were walkers up ahead, spread decently apart. "Mika, get your gun out."

"I thought you always said to use your knife first?" Mika asked.

"I want you to use your gun right now, you are not skilled enough to use the knife as a primary weapon." Rachel growled. Eyeing the area around her, she saw a door to her right side. "Go, go." She slightly pushed Mika in the door and looked back at the hound. "Go and have fun, boy. Help those who need it."

The dog nodded, as he understood his owner's words. He had always responded to his name when she called, as long as he was able too. He knew that Rachel would never leave without him! The hound turned to face a Termite man that was shooting walkers not to far away from where he was standing. He snarled and then darted around the walkers to use them as camouflage as he began snarling as he was getting closer and closer.

Mika and Rachel looked around and saw that they were in a room with a bunch of personal belongings! Everything was separated into groups; jewelry in one part of a table, weapons were in the very back; women's clothes on one table, across from that table and on another were men's clothes, etc. "What is this Rachel?" Mika probed, as all the things in this room astounded her.

"Those they killed," Rachel started, "They bring their things here. LOOK!" Rachel had pointed to a weapon that she knew all to well. "Daryl's crossbow." The older woman grabbed it and put it over her head and had the strap over her shoulder. "Mika take the smaller weapons."

They were going to take as much as they could carry without it slowing them down to much. Mika did as she was told and grabbed two more smaller guns and had one knife out and clenched in her hands.

* * *

Those that were still inside the train car had heard the walkers and gunshots, which had triggered them to work even harder on what they were doing. They were using everything possible to make it sharper and into a weapon. Hearing rattling near the closed door, everyone looked up quickly and saw that it was Rick. It one swift action he had opened the sliding door and held his gun to the air. "Let's go, finish them all!" He called out as he had supplied cover fire, waiting for his friends to get going.

Bob, Glenn, and Eugene had made their way just a few seconds after Rick and Daryl. Abraham ran out of the train car and yelled to Eugene. "YOU DO NOT LEAVE MY SIDE." No one else really had time to say anything; they all just began to run straight ahead.

Daryl and Rick took the rear since they were the one's that had more powerful rifles, Glenn and Bob had managed to pick a few guns off of some dead Termites, that Rick had killed just minutes ago. Everyone else had some sort of weapon they made themselves.

Abraham led the way as he had a wooden blade jammed into his gloves and making him look like a comic book character with his weaponry. Merle still had his metal hand, so he was good to go as he was beside Eugene, he had looked back and saw his brother and was relieved to know that much.

Maggie had used apart of her belt, Sasha had something similar, just something to make an impact in the walker's head. Michonne had made some sort of double-ended bladed utensil. The blades were wooden pieces, similar to Abe's.

Eugene had looked away for one second and a walker nearly bit his arm, until "ERR!" Merle shouted as he rammed his metal arm down the walker's mouth and quickly retrieved it back.

Daryl kicked one walker against a wall, and wacked it with the butt of his gun. It's eyes popped out of its head and spilled on what was left of its cheeks and then dropped to the ground.

* * *

Carl had managed to go a little closer, but still making sure he was close enough to return back to his sister if he needed too. "Come on guys, where are you?" He squinted his eyes as he saw a small figure walking around looking lost. "LIZZIE?"

Lizzie had looked up at her name, and not paying attention to a male walker coming up from behind her. Carl quickly raised his weapon and looked through the scope and pulled the trigger back. "What the Hell are you doing?" Carl nearly shouted. He turned around and looked back at Judith, she was still perfectly fine. He let out a loud sigh as he switched weapons to a machine gun and nearly tumbled down the hill.

* * *

Mika and Rachel had gone through numerous other doors; they still heard gunshots, which really didn't mean to much. They weren't sure how many people Terminus had, but they had to just think positive and hope some of the gunshots were their friends. As they walked into a dark room that was lit just by candlelight, Rachel told Mika to be careful of where she walked. "Rachel, I don't like this place." The younger girl tugged on the older woman's leg, like a toddler. "I have a bad feeling about being in here."

"Mika, I have had a bad feeling since the second I stepped into this Hell hole!"

"Freeze!" A woman's voice, older and slightly gently sounded had emerged. "Put down your weapons. Turn around."

Rachel looked over at Mika and whispered to her to get her knife out. Rolling her eyes Rachel did as instructed and holding her hands up in the air. "Now the child, her too." Mary had instructed.

"You would kill a child?" Rachel sternly asked as the weapon had changed between being pointed at her and the child.

"Listen to me." Mary commented as she took a few steps closer, but as soon as she took another step Mika had tossed her knife into the old woman's leg, sending her to fall to the ground moaning in pain. Holding her knee, she crashed to the ground and a second later Rachel slowly pulled the knife out and hovered over the woman.

"What is this place?"

"It-it used to be a safe place, it was a sanctuary." One arm over the wound, while the other under her leg as she was slightly rocking herself back and forth. "They took it over-" She closed her eyes, trying not to think of the pain.

"Who?" Mika stepped up, but still to the side of Rachel.

"Men that are here. The men here were ruthless and merciless beasts." Mary explained, "They beat the men, they raped and laughed at the women." She took a moment to take a deep breath, "Those men, they are still here, we made a deal with them."

Rachel turned to face an exit door and called for Mika. "Because of their actions that is no excuse for what you THINGS do. You kill the innocent."

"No! You could have been one of us." Mary sounded like she was nearly pleading. "You are here, you could have been on our side."

"We're not here, and neither are you." Rachel handed Mika back her blade as she kicked opened a side-back door to find four walkers standing by the door. The three men, and one-woman walker look at the prison members, but then were attracted to the screams and groans coming from Mary.

As Rachel slammed the door behind her and Mika, she saw Carl nearly dragging Lizzie. Sounds caught her attention as she heard Lizzie shouting at the teenager. "Carl stop it. They want to play, that's all they want, just to play." Rachel became perplexed for just a moment, she knew that Lizzie had killed a handful of walkers and even killed the Governor's men back at the prison, but now why wouldn't she kill the walkers?

Mika tugged on Rachel's pants. "Rachel we have company." Mika pointed to the half dozen walkers approaching them from the side.

"Don't waste your ammo." She replied. "Carl get Mika and Lizzie out of here, who else are we missing?"

Carl shrugged but had supplied some cover fire, only to notice that on the other side was the rest of the group. Carl had been chasing Lizzie around for nearly ten minutes and must have got turned around from all of that.

Rick looked back as Abe was helping the others over the fence. The kids and Rachel were going to have to make their way through over fifty walkers to reach the others. Rick had looked up, and called out for Daryl and Merle to supply more cover fire. Glenn looked back while he was gesturing for Maggie to hop the fence. He had stayed back as he, too, was going to help the remaining few.

"GO!" Rachel shouted, "Give them everything you got!" The woman pushed Lizzie and Mika, they needed a head start, Rachel knew that she could out-run them.

As Carl and Mika took off, Carl's gun looking bullets every second, and Mika trying desperately to stay behind Carl and shoot any part of the Walkers. Lizzie looked back at Rachel as she felt a tug on her arm. "Lizzie, now or never, you need to shoot them."

Walkers incoming from every imaginable direction, and Rachel had finally, again shooed of the last of the kids. She stood there for a moment; the crossbow was going to slow her down…or was it? She took it off of her and was going to use it as her weapon, not by shooting at the walkers, but knocking them out with it. She had watched Daryl do that numerous times, and the things sure could cause damage if tossed around fast enough.

She called out for her dog; she tried not to worry about her furry friend to much. He was a killer when he needed to be, and right now he, and everyone else needed to be.

Glenn and Merle walked towards some walkers, figuring they might as well kill more with hand-to hand combat. A stab her, a slice here, kicking the re-dying corpses out of the way and waiting for the next few to approach them.

Rick looked up and saw Gareth and a few other men, two others, on the rooftop. He pointed his rifle at them and let off a few rounds. Not sure if he got them, but they didn't try firing back at him and ducked or fell off the roof that they were on.

At this point Carl and Mika were just nearly there, Mika had taken the lead and managed to stab any walker near her, but not in the head, where ever she could reach them. Which for most of the undead was in their side or stomach, depending on the angle. "Their head's Mika!" Carl shouted.

"I'm not tall enough." She yelled back.

Lizzie had actually done a decent job with keeping up with the other two, though while she did a good job in that area she lacked in the actual killing area. She had managed to dodge walker's attacks left and right, but didn't once try to take any of them down, push them out of the way, nothing!

"Damn it Lizzie!" Rachel grunted. With Lizzie not taking out any of the walkers that meant that Rachel had a lot more work to do to make sure she would safely make it across.

"Merle help Mika and Carl over the fence!" Rick ordered as he stepped a few inches forward towards the walkers that were now all attracted to the fence where they were leaping over.

Merle had first helped the girl over and then the sheriff's son, and then himself over the fence. He did that, because climbing a fence with one arm was a little more challenging than he thought it would be.

"Rick go, I got this, ya go an' check on Carl and asskicker." Daryl had instructed. "They're almost 'ere." He looked back at Glenn, "Ya too, I got this."

Coming from another side was loud barking as Xavier had managed to attract more walkers than he had wanted. He snarled and foamed at the mouth as he had ripped apart one walker's limbs and tossed that same limb at another walker, tripping it and causing him more time to get away. The dog was smart, in his own way he was telling the walker to play fetch with the ripped off body part, well sort of.

Lizzie had finally made it and reached her destination right as Glenn had pulled himself over, but he went back slightly over the fence again to yank the bloody girl over.

"Rae, get your ass movin'." Daryl barked as he had grabbed Xavier, as he ran up to him, almost telling him that he needed a lift over the fence. Daryl turned his back to put the dog over the fence, and to his surprise Sasha and Tyrese were firing through the hole in the metal fence.

The green-eyed girl felt a swipe at her hair, she had no idea where all these walkers were coming from. Must have been over a hundred and fifty of them, probably more. Out of breath but she had made it to the fence; her and Daryl had climbed up it together at the same time, thanks to Ty and Sasha for assisting them with the gunfire.

As soon as they were both over the fence they had fallen over and collapsed. Rachel looked up and saw that most of the others were slowly making their way back to where she assumed Judith was. Only one's that were still there were; Ty, Sasha and Mika, and then of course herself and Daryl.

"What the Hell ya were runnin' slow as can be?" Daryl nudged as they slowly got up off the ground.

Rachel looked at the longhaired man with beads of sweat running down her face, and her arms. "Shut up." She jokingly snarled at the man. "Got your damn crossbow back."

* * *

As they rest of them had ran to catch up to the others they didn't see the few sets of eyes that were watching them from just a few bushes behind them. A man with tattoos on his face looked back at two other men, he grinned evilly at them and pulled back his hands from the green fern.

"They will do." He wrapped his hands over one another in a mad scientist like way. "They will do _nicely_, don't you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:__ Alright, I told you guys I would tell you the name of the tattooed man, the crazy one that Glenn lets out of the train car AND the one that brought Mary back to the train car in the "then" flashback, and took the other girl. SO his name is: __**Jasper.**__ Those who haven't read my first story, "The Living Deceased" make sure to read that first so this one makes sense. Read and review please! I love to hear input!  
_

CHAPTER 6:  
Rachel looked up and smirked at Mika, Daryl messed up her hair in a playful matter and said, "Good job kid, ya did good." He stopped and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. "Ya good?"

Rachel gave a half a smile. "I thought I was done for, Carl, Lizzie and Mika saved us. I was next Daryl, me, I was next." Her words sounded more frantic than her actions had spoke.

Mika ran up ahead as she smiled, she wanted to catch up to the others. As they all met up, the baby was snuggled up in her stroller and fast asleep. The walkers made small noises as they looked at the approaching humans. Rick darted for the stroller to make sure that his baby girl still had a pulse, and no scratch marks or bites. He was relieved to see that his daughter was just indeed tired and needed time to recharge.

Abraham looked at the walkers; he seemed intrigued by the walkers tied to the baby stroller. "Should we kill them?" He asked as he lowered his arms down with his wooden spikes sticking out from his gloves.

"No." Michonne replied, "They will help us." She looked up at Rick, "In case we have more unexpected visitors, Judith will be safe."

* * *

While most of the others stopped and had to regain their breath, and rest for a few minutes, Rachel had looked over at Lizzie. "Lizzie, wipe that blood off of you." If anyone else were to smudge walkers' blood and guts on them it would be to save the others, but when Lizzie did it, it was just disturbing.

Rachel looked up to see Glenn looking at her, motioning for her to come near him. Maggie was there as well, Rachel didn't know what they needed, but did in fact step away from the others with the two. "Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"Rae," Glenn started. "Lizzie's bit." Glenn looked down at the ground after he told her the news. "I'm sorry."

Maggie could see the woman's facial expression change rapidly. "On her arm." She had added.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, sounding irritated, mad that something like that could happen. "Your positive?!"

Glenn nodded. "I'm sure. It's not to deep, but it's a bite nonetheless."

Rachel tossed one of her hands up and combed her hair with it. She sighed heavily and said, "Damn it." Slowly looking back at Lizzie, she saw that she did in fact wipe of some of the walkers blood with her shirt. She just kept giggling and hadn't stopped smiling. Sure, Rachel was happy too, happy that she didn't become food for the Termites, but Lizzie was oddly thrilled about something.

Glenn put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I can do it, if you would like."

She gave off a fake smiled and cynically chuckled, "Damn it, she wanted to become one so fucking badly. And she found a way to become one. What about Mika? Do we tell her?"

Maggie spoke softly, "Rae, she isn't going to become one, we will make sure she doesn't turn."

Rachel squinted at the mark, there would be no way for them to cut off her whole arm and patch it up, not out here while they were running for their lives. There was just no other way around it.

Maggie went on, "Why don't you go and take Mika somewhere, maybe have Daryl go with you two." The Southerner looked down at the dog, "Take Xavier too, Mika feels safe with him. I will handle Rick, I will tell him."

"Damn it!" Rachel stomped her foot. "Glenn, go tell Daryl, I want to tell Lizzie goodbye then while your telling him the plan."

Both of them nodded as Maggie went to locate Rick, and Glenn with Daryl. "Lizzie!" called for the older of the girls to come over to her, she responded quickly as she waved to Rachel happily.

"I saved you, I saved all you guys, Rachel! I'm a hero." She bragged. "Without me, you guys wouldn't have made it out of there."

Rachel eyed the young girl, technically Mika and Carl did more of the saving, particularly Carl. Rachel didn't want her last conversation with the girl to be a fight, so she nodded and agreed with what Lizzie said. She listened as she went on, "It's so fun to be a walker, you know? I am in blood and guts, and I blended in with them!" She twirled around in a circle, feeling as if she was on top of the world.

Rachel's eyes just locked onto the wound, Lizzie must have seen her staring at it, because she pretended to rub her arm. "Well, you wanted to talk to me, what's up?"

"Uhh," Rachel snapped out of her staring session. "Daryl, Mika and I are going to go somewhere, just looked for some berries or something, we will be back."

"Oh that sounds cool. Okay." Lizzie giggled.

"Glenn is going to watch over you while I'm gone, okay? So you listen to him, and Maggie may help out too, so you listen to the both of them. Understand me?" She felt like a mother to the girls, it's like she skipped the pretend big sister role and became motherly to them.

Lizzie nodded, "Okay, I hope I don't have to come and save you guys again." She sighed, "It was a lot of hard work."

Daryl had finished talking to Glenn, he told Merle to come with him, he didn't want to separate from his brother for a while. The two rednecks were very protective over one another, especially with the event that almost occurred. "Mika!" Merle shouted as he waved for the young girl with his metal arm, "Git ova 'ere."

Rachel could feel her eyes starting to get wet and teary eyed, but she couldn't show that. She gave Lizzie a hug and said, "You did good Lizzie, I'm so proud of you." She sniffled. Shifting her eyes up, Glenn was walking back over towards her. Quickly she looked to her left, and saw Maggie and Rick looking over at the two of them.

After letting go of the hug, Lizzie looked up at her elder and nodded. "Thanks. I think my dad would be proud of me." As she heard Glenn call for her, Lizzie turned around and said, "Don't be scared of walkers Rachel, its people, people we need to be scared of. Walkers can be _friendly_, trust me, I know."

* * *

Mika and Merle went off ahead of Daryl and Rachel, Rachel had told Rick to watch over Xavier, he was needed there more. Daryl looked over at Rachel, who didn't dare look at the man, she was to upset. "Damn it Daryl, I promised their father I would take care of them!" She nearly roared out loud

"Lizzie wanted to be one, ya told me some of the shit she says, she's messed up, Rae." Daryl grunted, he didn't like that Rachel was feeling like this. "I 'member somethin' ya told me once; what ya can't do is save everyone. Remember ya told me that? Actually when Sage-" He cut himself off there, that was still a sensitive subject at times.  
"Think Mika should have said goodbye? I didn't want her to because I didn't want her all frantic and worrying."

"Naw, it's better she didn't." He responded.

Daryl was not so good at comforting people in times like this, he never really was, and he was sure that was not going to change. He tried to change the topic though, that he was good at. "Thanks fir getting' my crossbow." He grinned.

Chuckling, she nodded and said it was no problem. "Think they are still out there? I don't think we got them all…"

"Yea' I bet they are. " Daryl shortly commented. "Place is goin' to be torched to the ground by the end of the day."

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Rachel groaned, "Not like I don't already, but I think this just instigated some more horrific ones." She nervously laughed.

* * *

Rick had managed to gather the others as they were heading away from this area, not in a fast paced motion, but wanting to get away so Glenn could do what he needed to do. Rick, Michonne and Carl were leading the way, while Eugene and Abe hung off to one side; trying to decided if they were going stick with this group or not. Bob, Sasha and Tyrese kept to themselves as they kept just a few feet behind the sheriff. Maggie and Tara walked together, with Maggie constantly turning back to check on where Glenn was taking Lizzie to.

* * *

The prison group would be foolish to think that they had managed to kill every single person from Terminus. Sure it may help them feel better, but that'd be a lie. Because several of them had divided in two groups, and still rather close to the perimeter of the sanctuary.

A built man, with tattoos on his face, all sorts of different marking embedded into his face looked back at his two men. He was a Termite; actually at one point Gareth had feared him. Gareth's group had lead this man's group to Terminus, they arrived together…but the black, slicked haired man was not to keen on being ordered around, he did the ordering! Him and his men had taken over, and had caused all sorts of anarchy and chaos to the refuge. After pummeling those that tried to stand up to him, he was the first to send people to the train cars.

This man, Jasper was his name, he had a good half a dozen of men that were his soldiers; he was another type of the Governor in a sense. He beat the men and raped the women. Somehow one day though, Gareth had found a way out, and making a deal with the man; they agree that as long as his friends and his family were safe, when newcomers would come the new tyrant could have the woman, and Gareth's group would have the men for food, when the women were no longer used for pleasure than that's when Gareth could have them. The two groups shared Terminus and had a decently mutual respect for one another, as long as they didn't cross each other unless it was to hand off prisoners for the other groups needs.

* * *

Daryl had occasionally turned back to make sure that he could still see Rick and the others, they didn't need to get separated again. Right as he was about to say something, a single gun shot was heard, and the sound of something hitting the ground. He eyed over at Rachel as she winced and slammed her eyes shut.

Rachel turned back around and headed back in the other direction, she had to assume that Glenn had done the deed. She stopped in her tracks as she saw something that had caught her attention in a nearby bush. She stopped and stared at it and cocked her head. "Mika, Merle, let's go hurry up, right now, right now!" She began to speed up her voice as began to become very frantic.

"Wha's wrong?" Daryl stopped as he saw that Rachel was lagging behind.

She turned around and jogged to catch up to Daryl and said, "Just go, right now." She turned back around and saw that the face that she had saw was no longer there!

Daryl rose his eyebrows, he didn't know what was wrong with Rachel, he had figured it was because of just losing Lizzie. He knew how deeply that had hurt her.

* * *

Rick really had no idea where he was going, he just kept walking,, and everyone else was just slowly following along. It had been a while since they came across even one measly walker. "Must have cleared all of the walkers in this area." Michonne chuckled.

"Where are we going, dad?" Carl asked as he held onto Judith while Michonne pushed the stroller and leaned her body on it like she was doing tricks.

"To get as far away from here." He looked back and saw the grey and black smoke polluting areas of the cloudy sky.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ OH MY, I just saw the 2nd episode in season 5 and needed to post a chapter! Please remember that this story is not always going to be exactly right on with the tv a note, I have not read the comics so I'm sure it may here and there come upon events similar to the comic books. This story is based on our survivors, but more in depth to Rachel._

_Kwiff thanks for the reviews as always. Read and review everyone, please and thank you!_

CHAPTER 7:  
_Glenn had managed to find a way to get Lizzie away from the others; he told her that they were just going to scout a little further in the other direction. It was hard to tell which direction was which, but it was safe to assume not to really trust the railroad tracks anymore._

_Lizzie skipped behind Glenn, as Maggie caught up with the two. Maggie came along in case Lizzie tried to fight or did something foolish._

_Maggie put her hands on Lizzie's arm and said, "Looks like you got some blood on ya, let me get that off." Maggie was about to stick her finger to her mouth to wet it down and rub off some of the blood that was on the child's arm._

_Lizzie pulled away quickly and looked offended. "No I like it there. It's a battle wound." She beamed, "A battle wound from saving everyone."_

_Glenn and Maggie looked at one another with a 'wow' like facial expression. Maggie looked down at the child and said, "Now Lizzie,"_

_"Don't touch my arm." She snarled at Maggie as she tried to reach for her arm again. "It's my arm, it's just a cut, I have a cut on my arm. Hero's have wounds you guys. I'm a hero!"_

_Glenn slyly pulled out his gun; he didn't want this to be personal. He would never forgive himself if he had to stab her in the head, and she was now on edge, she may attack him back. It was one bullet, it was for a good cause, he needed to do this. Glenn had told Rachel she could handle this._

_Maggie gave a fake grin, "Yeah, your right."_

_"I am finally going to be a walker." Lizzie hooted as she pointed to her bite mark. "I didn't even do this on purpose…" She began, "My mom always used to say everything works out the way it's supposed too. _

* * *

Not even bothering to follow any sort of path, the group just headed for further inside of the forest. They did pass a sign just about a mile away from Terminus, Rick had taken it upon himself to cross it off and write "No Sanctuary" and scribbled off the slogan, "Those who arrive survive." Though he was on a rage, he wanted to make it a note that others shouldn't go there.

Michonne walked side by side with Rachel after a while as Mika went up to Carl and Judith. "You okay?" Michonne nearly grunted.

"Michonne you aren't good with small talk." Rae smiled. "Don't try to all of the sudden be a master at it."

Michonne smirked, and looked back at Daryl who looked in deep conversation with Merle. "You alright, you look real shaken."

"I'm fucking traumatized Michonne." Rachel twitched her head, "We have seen a lot, but myself, Rick, Daryl, Bob, Glenn and Eugene, we all watched men get their throats slit. I mean I'm already a mess, don't get me wrong…"

She eyed Eugene who didn't leave Abraham's side, he was not a coward, he was to smart to be one. But it did look like he had taken these events rather hard too. Looking back at Michonne, "What if Carl and Mika didn't do what they did? I was going to be next."

Michonne commented, "I don't think they would have killed you-oh, OH!" She felt embarrassed, she was sure they would beat and rape her before the Termites would slit her and eat her.

The black woman quickly changed the subject, "You're doing what's right, and Lizzie made it this far because of you. Merle lost her for one minute, and she never did tell anyone where she went."

Rachel eyes widened as she had nearly forgotten about that. "That's troubling too, because she somehow found us, I don't know how! She was not alone, I can guarantee that! Because she would have just given up and got bit, someone had to be with her!"

"But **who?**"

* * *

_Lizzie looked over her shoulder and saw that Glenn had taken out his pistol and aimed it toward her head. She felt like he was going to try something, they didn't understand walkers like she did. "My friend he brought me here, brought me to my sister and Judith. While you were all locked up."_

_Maggie questioned, "Your friend?"_

_Glenn slowly lowered his gun, but made sure to still have it locked on to Lizzie. "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know his name, but he said they his leader was in charge of part of Terminus. His leader has tattoos all over his face." Lizzie looked at Maggie and then back at Glenn, giving him a death stare. "My friend is watching, he said he would wait for me."_

_Glenn looked at Maggie who responded, "Do it Glenn, now!"_

_Lizzie was trying to get in their minds, she was very different from Mika, and would try to play eerie mind games with people. Glenn raised his weapon one last time as he pulled the trigger as the bullet penetrated her right in the forehead. She fell to the ground with a small thump.  
_

* * *

"Damn bro, the kid is going to be a mess." Merle shook his head as Daryl had told him that they had to put Lizzie down. "Kid was pretty messed up to begin wit' though."

Daryl was silent for a second and then murmured a, "Yeah." Daryl was happy to know that he still had his brother, he looked at the older man and Merle looked in better shape than Daryl. Then again, Merle was locked in a train car and not dragged out and nearly got butchered.

Hearing breaking of twigs from behind them, several of the prisoner members looked back to see Maggie and Glenn running to catch up with everyone else.

"Rick, Rick." Maggie called out to Rick as she ran to nearly cut him off.

Hearing that with her yells, Rick knew something was up. He looked down at Carl, "You take Judith and Mika and keep going."

"No, come on dad!" Carl fought.

"Carl." Rick said in a stern voice.

Abraham cut in, "I don't want Eugene to be a sitting duck, he will go with them." The scientist was by far smarter than everyone combined, and it didn't bother him the least bit that he was saved by children.

Rick nodded, and told them to keep going they wouldn't be long.

Waiting until they were at least fifty feet away, Maggie and Glenn started to talk over one another; explaining what Lizzie said before she will killed. Michonne and Rachel eyed one another, they were just talking about this a few minutes ago.

"Well shit, them ass holes aren't all dead, maybe one of them saw 'er." Merle waved his hand in the air like it was no big deal.

"But Merle-" Glenn started, "She said that the man, his leader was apart of Terminus."

"Gareth?" Rachel questioned.

Both Maggie and Glenn shook their head, no. "She said some guy with marking, tattoos on his face."

Rachel looked at the others that were in the same situation of nearly being butchered with her, "I didn't see any one with tattoos on their face."

Glenn responded, "Me either."

Bob said, "Same here."

"Naw." Daryl responded.

Rick had some weird glint twinkle in his eye. "We need to be on high alert then for this man." He shifted his eye contact to Rachel, "You think she'd lie about this?"

"I don't know about that. But I do know Rick, that she didn't find us by herself, she can't kill a walker, someone had to escort her or something, because if it was up to her she would just stop and wait for a walker to bite her."

Rick combed his fingers through his greasy hair; he didn't know what to think. He just needed to concentrate on those that were there with him. Rachel did have a point though; why would Lizzie make up something like that, also though, why would she announce that to Maggie and Glenn?

* * *

Time had passed and the children and Eugene were allowed to regroup with the rest of the group. They had taken a break to sit down and eat whatever they could, some of the men went hunting, of course Merle and Daryl, but Sasha and Bob, as well as Rick offered to go too. As the others sat down they managed to build a fire, with the twigs that Eugene and Abe had collected.

Rick and Tara had locked eyes with one another before he left to find food. They both knew that they needed to have a talk and acknowledge who she was and her reasoning for being with Rick's group. Especially since last time Rick had seen her was right as the Governor crashed his way into the prison fences.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Holy cow, season 5 is amazing! I have some new tricks up my sleeve. Thanks for the favorites and for following my story everyone._

**Chapter 8:**

Rick had his little chat with Tara, it seemed very peaceful, not like they would be hugging anytime soon, but they would try to see eye to eye. Rick said to her that he knew that she did not want to be there, that was not where she belonged. That is why he had singled her out when he said, "You, with the ponytail is this what you want?!"

Tara understood that now, at the time though she didn't. She went into detail that she didn't kill anyone, she even tried to stop it., well sort of. Tara was younger and kind of immature she didn't know how to end their conversation, so she made a knuckle and held it out for Rick to do the same and so they could bump them together.

* * *

Rachel had finally got the courage to speak to Mika about her sister and where she was. Mika had only asked once since Glenn and Maggie had come back, a little over a hour, hour in a half ago. She wanted to do this, just herself and Mika.

She got down on her knees to the same level as Mika. "Mika, I need to tell you something."

Mika smiled, but saw that Rachel looked very serious, and her smile quickly faded. "Is it bad news? What's going on?"

Rachel grabbed hold of the young child's hand and said, "It about Lizzie." Those three words already made Mika nearly break into tears; she knew this wasn't going to be good. "She was bit, we had to put her down."

After seconds of no new reaction, Mika slammed her foot to the ground roughly. "She's so stupid, she's stupid Rachel. She wanted to be one of them so badly!" Rachel's eyes widened, this was not the kind of response that she was expecting at all. Though for a lot of people instead of crying they would just erupt in anger and hide their actual sadness.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she slowly got to her feet.

Mika calmed down as she inhaled and a few seconds later let out a long exhale. "She should have stayed away and just not come back. Why'd she come back?" Mika stormed off and went to go sit down and pet Xavier.

Several people looked over at the Rachel and all she could do was shrug. She was not going to try to talk to Mika anymore, as of right now. The young girl would surely approach her in a little bit, after she digests the information. Rachel rubbed her head and groaned as she closed her eyes and lowered her head down, looking defeated. All of the sudden she felt hands around her torso and she snapped her neck up and saw that it was just Daryl.

"Kid will b' fine. Ain't no point in stressin'." He grumbled as he looked at the others and they looked like they were ready to head off again.

* * *

Another hour had passed by and walkers were rather scarce, first one they had approached since leaving Terminus was a woman walker. Michonne called out, "I got this one." She grinned as she smacked the undead with the butt of her gin. As it fell to the ground she did one more smack to it's head while stepping on her to make sure she didn't move.

Just minutes later they had heard a man shouting something. "Help! Help!" A soft spoken voice called out for assistance, he was in trouble! Everyone's attention was on the direction of where the noise was coming from, yet no one had moved yet.

"Come on dad." Carl pulled on Rick, "Dad, we need to help!" Rick looked hesitant for a moment, but he nodded and told everyone to spread out.

Rachel stayed back with Mika and Judith, as did Tyrese. As they stayed back Judith began to fuss. "Judith be quiet." Mika whispered as she held her finger up to her mouth to hush her.

The rest of the group came across a small mountain of rocks with a black man lying on his back almost, kicking his feet frantically as walkers were reaching for that part of his body. Daryl came out first as she shot an arrow at the first walker, which attracted the other walkers to look in his direction. Michonne took a swing at a female walker, while Merle and Rick finished off the last two walkers.

Rick told everyone to keep watch around them. The man was black, early thirties and he was dressed as a priest. He slowly looked at everyone, he was surprised at seeing this many people all together at once and all alive.

"Come on down." Rick called to the man, he forgot about Ty, Rachel and the girls. "Glenn go get the others, tell them it's okay." Rick offered a hand to the man but he shook his head no as he jumped down from the rocks. "Ya okay?" The sheriff cocked his head and looked at the man with curiosity.

The black man held up a finger and quickly tilted his head to the side and started vomiting.

"Sorry." He wiped his mouth, "Yes, thank you." His voice was rather higher than all of the other men in the group. His eyes were still widened as he count the number of people surrounding him. He fixed his shirt and said, "I'm Gabriel."

As Rachel and the others came back with the others, she watched as Rick was searching the man. He mentioned that he had a church, and that got most of the others excited to hear. To be able to get out of the woods and into a real building again, that would just be remarkable.

* * *

When they arrived at the church, no more than twenty minutes away, probably more like fifteen, Rick made sure that this Gabriel man was not steering them wrong. He said that they were going to do a sweep of the perimeter first. Gabriel didn't seem to have a problem with that, so he handed over the silver key to the leader.

The building looked rather small on the outside, but that didn't mean that's how it was perceived on the inside. Right about now though, the group was going to take whatever they could get. They have become weary of trusting others, especially since Joe and the claimers and the Termites, heck and even the Governor.

Mika tugged on Rachel's leg and said, "Rachel are we going inside too?" Rachel shook her head no. "Not until the others check it out, you and I are staying out here with Tyrese, Bob and Eugene." She sighed after she told Mika the answer; she hated not being able to do more of action packed things. Mika needed to be taught to be similar to Carl; have a heart, but still know when to defend yourself and other people.

As Rick had pushed the wooden doors open, he was quick to have his weapon ready, as Michonne, Daryl, Sasha and Glenn were the first small group to enter. While the others; Maggie, Tara, Merle, Carl, and Abe checked around the back outside of the church.

After everything was checked and cleared they all meet back outside at the front steps. Gabriel commented that he had been in there for months without stepping a foot out the door and that he knew no one would be inside. "We found a short bus out back, don't run though. Sure we could fix it in a day or two." Abraham announced. "The father here says he's don't want it. Looks like we found us some transportation." Rick was listening but he was admiring Judith, he just couldn't stop eyeing her. He was so sure for all this time that she had indeed died. "You understand what's at stake here, right?" The military man questioned.

"Yes I do." Rick replied with his raspy voice.

"Now that we can take a breath-" Michonne started but was cut of f by a very determined Abe.

"If we take a breath, we slow down and shit goes down."

"We need supplies first." Michonne squinted her eyes as she talked to Abraham, he was so determined to do what Eugene and him had set out to do, that was fine by her, but she was not leaving with them, not right now. They needed to rest for a day or two.

Rachel cut in, "We need a day or two, at least to just get our bearings together. We have all been through many different, and intense things. We need supplies." She eyed Abe, "Simple as that." Rachel didn't like Abe or Eugene; something about those two just didn't sit right with her. They had this top-secret operation and were trying to drag everyone to come onboard. She never met Rosita, but she was sure she wouldn't have gotten along with her either.

Rick nodded, "That's right. Water, food and ammunition."

"Short bus ain't goin' nowhere." Daryl snarled as he followed Rick back into the church. Carl came after Daryl as he was holding Judith, then Merle, Rachel, Mika and Tyrese.

Glenn went over to the ex-military man and said, "One way or another we are doing what Rick says, we're not splitting up again."

Maggie walked past and didn't say anything, Michonne grunted as she walked past him.

"What he said." Tara replied as she was referring to Glenn.

"We wanna roll with you, but what she said." Bob walked with Sasha as he was telling Abe they agreed with Glenn and Tara.

Abe looked crushed. He understood the importance of this mission, him and Eugene both did, but no one else did. He would not give up on this mission, but he did need troops. He was going to keep at bothering these people and trying to persuade them, for now they were going to have to stay here at the church.

* * *

Rachel eyed all of the cans on the ground and heard Gabriel talk about how there was a place nearby that still had food but he wouldn't go there. He said there were about a dozen or so of walkers there. The man looked scared of everything, he had such a soft voice and he became nervous very easily. She could tell this man was telling the truth; he was no good around walkers. "You're coming with us." Rick had instructed that father Gabriel would indeed be coming with.

"I'll go." Rachel proposed, anything to be apart of the action. She looked at Mika, "Can you stay here and help keep everyone safe?" She playfully laughed, "Have Xavier stay here too help."

Tyrese raised his hand like he was in school, "I'll stay here with the girls." He was referring to Judith and Mika. Carl also offered to stay back; Eugene and Abraham were staying back as well. Abe didn't want to put Eugene in more danger, especially if they didn't have to go with.

Merle grunted, "Shit, Daryl and I will stay back too." He cackled as he sat down on one the pews and looked like he was as comfortable as he would be in a big sofa. "Right bro?"

Daryl looked over at Rachel and she smiled as if saying it was okay that they were going to stay back. Not as if he was asking permission by any means, but more like he was just worried about her. He yanked Rick aside and told him, "I think Rae should stay bac' Rick, she's been actin' weird. Paranoid, ya know? A lot more than usual."

Rick, Sasha, Bob, Gabriel, and Michonne had all decided they were the five to go. Tara, Glenn, and Maggie were going to go off in another direction to see what they could find nearby. Safe to say Rachel nearly stomped off like a child and went outside of the church and sat down on the front steps.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Now with the show on break I hope to try to get some more writing done. Thanks as always to Kwiff for helping, suggest ideas, and much more. Keep up the reviews, and as always everyone._

Chapter 9:

Rachel was still just a very young adult, she didn't want to always have to stay behind and be a babysitter like Ty. Tyrese liked to do that, she was sure it was because of losing so many people along the way, a big part was the people back at the prison; those were some friends of his, some were more than that. Yeah, he had his sister but she was so happy with Bob and was practically attached to the hip with him. He always said, "It's the most noble thing a man can do, stay behind and protect a child."

Rachel sat on the top step with her legs bent but spread apart, and her arms and head nearly folded into the gaps of her legs. After all that she had been through was she just now losing it? Really losing it. Did she just feel the need to give up? She had practically ordered Glenn and Maggie to kill Lizzie. She was supposed to protect those girls and she failed, well half failed, Mika was alive, and was getting a little tougher, but Rachel thought she would reverse back to being sweet and innocent again. She felt that the only reason she picked up a gun and helped Carl was just because she saw that other people were doing it, other kids were helping.

She left the front door open so the others could get some fresh air, and she was told not to wander off. Sometimes she was treated like an adult and other times she was treated like a child. She didn't know which one she preferred. As she dozed off, literally started to fall asleep she heard shuffling around her. In a second she stood up and looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Calm yo'self, it's probably a squirrel." Merle laughed as he came outside and saw on the step beside Rachel.

"Yeah right." Rachel snickered, "We aren't ever that lucky, besides you and Daryl probably got them all."

Merle gave a toothy grin, "Jus' bout."

Rachel nodded as her smile quickly faded. "What are you doing out her Merle? Babysitting?" She rolled her eyes very noticeably.

"Daryl told me you's all upset bout what happened bac' there." He confessed. "Says shit really shook yah up."

"Which part? Having to kill a child that I promised I would take care of? Or the fact that I was about to get beheaded or raped or something else?" She snarled. "AND, I can't get over what Lizzie told Maggie and Glenn about that guy who helped her…"

"Yah should know betta' get your shit together. Yah still have Mika, and she will toughen up. Daryl and her are out in the bac' he's teachin' her some stuff."

Rachel should have been more upset about this, because Daryl should have asked Rachel if it was okay. He was not the one that promised Mika's father that he'd take care of her. But she just felt to emotionally drained to even really care for right now.

She eyed Merle, "Feels weird when your nice to me." She giggled. "I don't know. Its very different from Woodbury."

"Yea' shit is different, besides Daryl tells me ta try to be nice. So I'm tryin', shit I will always have your back." He gleamed as he was shinning his metallic arm with the bottom of his shirt.

Another few crunching sounds were heard causing both Merle and Rachel to have their weapons pointed. "They aren't all dead." Rachel grumbled. "Think its them?"

"Mothfuckers bes' not, they'll get their shit handed ta them real quick!" Merle cursed, when in reality it was just the others coming back with loads of food that they were rolling into bins and carts.

* * *

When everyone got back inside the church, Sasha and Rick explained to the others all about the waterlogged walkers and that Bob was pulled under. There were bins of extra clothes in another room that Gabriel said that they could rummage for new and dry clothes. Bob took Gabriel up on that offer real quick. Maggie, Tara and Glenn had returned from their scavenging adventure too and found three silencers and a few other trinkets.

Cans of food we foraged between everyone, Rachel had managed to grab a few to let Mika decide which one should would like. Everyone gathered wherever they could, some on the floor, some on the pews, Abe took center stage and made his way to the center of the church.

"I look around this room I see survivors, each and everyone one of you has earned that title." He held in his hand a glass, a glass of wine. "To the survivors!"

Maggie was the first to hold up her glass and join in the cheers, "Survivors." As did everyone else in unison, minus Bob and Eugene.

"If we can get Eugene to Washington, we can make the dead die and the living will have this world again!" Abraham sounded very serious and determination reeked in his voice."

Eugene chimed in and told the others that safety; a restart would be waiting for them, all of them. Abraham asked the whole church for them to come with them and help with their mission.

Mika looked up at Judith who was cooing in Rick's lap. "We're in." Rick announced, every clapped afterwards and cheered.

Merle looked over and Daryl they looked like they were just putting fake smiles on. As long as they were going together, they were good together.

Rachel told Mika to go help Sasha with the baby, "Go, go on." She watched the young girl bring her canned food with her and sit next to Sasha as she was cradling Judith in her arms. Rick said his arm was falling asleep, and both Ty and Carl needed a chance to eat, so Sasha had volunteered.

Bob looked glum, something about him. He looked extremely tired after he kissed Sasha and stood up. He almost feel down as he tried to get up, but he recovered with out anyone saying anything. He made his way to the door, said he wanted to get some air. Anyone was allowed to go outside, it wasn't like they were trapped inside.

* * *

Bob was outside with a sad, forced smile on his face as he looked into the church for a moment and then walked off. He took just a couple of steps and stopped to lean up against a tree. He was in deep thought, he was so happy, and of course he loved Sasha. BUT he needed to just walk off; he couldn't let her see his bite mark. He was trying to figure out how he was going to do this; does he allow himself to change or kill himself?

Rachel made her way outside as well; she stayed out of sight from Bob but kept an eye on him. She watched him and could hear small whimpers coming from him. What was going on? She got a little closer, but still so he couldn't see her. She was investigating…

A moment later she heard a loud thought, and just barely saw a black figure knock out Bob, another figure helped drag him off. "Oh, my." She covered her mouth in disbelief; she quickly turned to go back inside when she was faced in quite the predicament.

A raspy voice purred, "Where ya think your going?" She felt a hand nearly lock around her neck and lift her a few feet in the air.

* * *

Mika looked over around the church and saw that still mostly everyone was in a huge clump. She saw no sign of Rachel anywhere. She went to look for Sasha, when she saw that she was nowhere to be seen either.

"Uh oh." Mika said as she went over to Daryl and Merle, who were laughing and cramming food down their throats. She cleared her throat when she reached the rednecks.

"Wha's goin' on Mika?" Daryl asked as he quickly swallowed his food.

"I don't know where Rachel is. She's not in here." Mika stopped as she saw Rick and Tyrese seeming to connect the dots that Sasha and Bob were not inside either.

"Ey Maggie," Daryl called out as he grabbed Mika's hand and lightly pulled her towards Maggie's direction. "Watch 'er." He snarled. "We'll be back." Maggie looked confused, but didn't ask questions.

Tyrese and Rick went in one way, while Daryl and Merle went in another, while grabbing their weapons.

"Damn it, this cravin' of adventure of her's needs ta stop." Merle called out as he followed Daryl's lead.

"Yea' tell me 'bout it." He called out. "I don't kno' wha' it'll take for her to realize that."

* * *

Jasper was a bulky man, not fat by any means. In fact he was really built, and was a tall man, over the six-foot range. He had a long sleeves shirt on with a heavy vest over it, and dark colored pants on. He told his man to let go of Rachel, and very literally doing so, she fell to the ground on her side.

She gasped for air as she started to cough uncontrollably as she reached around her throat for comfort. She looked up at the feet that were right in front of her, slowly her neck pulled upwards as the man bent down.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked, his deep voice made her skin crawl. She couldn't help but notice his face; he had tattoos on his face. Her jaw opened widely as she remembered what Maggie said just a while ago about what Lizzie had told her; _"She said some guy with markings, tattoos, on his face."_

Rachel began to tremble as she saw the tattooed man was the one who was asking the question, and who knelt down beside her. He forcefully grabbed her chin and smiled a wicked grin, "We got us a pretty one, boys." His minions were chuckling in the background.

The woman's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets. She was finding trouble everywhere lately, so it seemed; with these men, with; Gareth, Martinez, it was just never-ending, She wondered if these men had Bob too? There was one way to find out. She slowly got to her feet, though one of the men yanked on her arm and lifted her, her pace must have been to slow for him.

* * *

"Bob? Bob?" Sasha called out, as she too, was out looking for Bob. She became very worried just for the simple fact that ever since they came back from the incident at the food drive he was very off. He seemed rather down, and it wasn't like him to be gone for so long, and to go to far away from a safe place, the church.

She heard some crunching nearby; she quickly whipped her gun right up to her eye as she looked through the scope of it. She saw nothing, but then she felt something zoom by her! She gasped as she turned around to see two walkers approaching her; one male that was first, and then a female walker.

As soon as she smashed both of the walkers with the end of her gun, careful not to draw more attention to her location, she took a step back and heavily breathed. She felt hands around her mouth, quickly turning around she heard a voice she recognized.

"Sasha, Sasha it's me." Tyrese called out, and then Rick came into view. "And Rick. It's just us."

"S-someone's watching us!" She exclaimed out. "I came out here to find Bob."

"Yeah, well he's not the only one that's missin', Rachel is too." Rick informed the black woman, "Merle and Daryl are searching for her."

* * *

Bob's vision was tremendously blurry, his head was throbbing from getting knocked out, and he felt very weak. He had to assume it was part of the effects from being bitten. Not only was his eyesight blurred, but also now it felt like it was spinning in every which direction. "Oh, your back with us." He heard a voice call out. He couldn't figure out whose it was, he blinked a few times to try to get his clear vision back.

Now his vision was back to being clear, and he was stunned to see who he did; Gareth. Bob was at a low elevation, he saw that Gareth was squatting down, so Bob had to assume that he was sitting down and tied up to something. He felt that he was leaning against something, but he didn't move, he was just in a lot of pain.

"The good news is; you're still alive." Gareth looked over at him, and saw that Bob was kind of dozing off. "You're not dead yet. Don't overthink that word, _yet_, it will just drive you crazy, Bob."

The black man heard people behind him, but he didn't dare to try and look behind him. He would rather not move for as long as he could, and to be honest he was scared to see how many people were there. He figured it was more Termites, just like Gareth.

"-I told you Bob, I told you that you couldn't go back." Gareth went into some sort of speech, but Bob couldn't help but only catch bits and pieces from what he was saying. "-I just want you to know, nothing that is happening to you is anything personal." Gareth went on, and almost cluing to him on what he was talking about, he slowly looked down at his legs.

Bob slowly looked down at his legs as he saw Gareth nearly grinning at his legs. He began to pant heavily as he didn't know how to react. He saw only a stub on one of his legs! "A man's gotta eat."

Bob sealed his eyes, as he now understood why he was just basically leaning up against something. He wanted to cry, he was in immense amount of pain! More than that though, he was disturbed, he tried to think of that compared to the pain.

* * *

Being hauled off the ground, Rachel eyed the men around, boy did she feel like a bug compared to these men. They were massive, well built and intimidating! She had frozen as she tried to see what was on his face, she knew tattoos but she eyed the others and didn't see markings on their faces. "You helped a child? The girl I was taking care of."

Jasper smiled, "No, not I, one of my men did. He seemed quite attached to her, I'm surprised we haven't seen her yet." He grinned, "We have been watching you since you left Terminus." Before Rachel could say anything Jasper went on, "Are you her mother? Look a little young, hmm, not a bad thing to be experienced Dearie." He said as he slithered in a circle around her, and grabbed at her hair and slowly started to feel, and then smell her hair.

Closing her eyes, Rachel tried her hardest not to tremble, it blew her mind how the planet went to Hell and men could still be this slimy and creepy. They should be worried about surviving not about making women feel uncomfortable or trying to hurt them.

"Oh that's right, few of my boys saw some Asian guy shoot her." He made a tsking sound with his tongue, "Pity, she had potential, an odd child, but could have made an interesting leader in later years." He looked at one of his men, "Brutus would have loved to get o know her a lot more." He eyed back at Rachel and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Children are his favorites. Says he loves the feeling of them and hearing their weeping."

Rachel's eyes widened as she slowly motioned her neck back away from the man's mouth. "What do you want? Do you have my friend?"

"You're the only one we have, Sweets." Another man commented as he was watching to make sure no one was coming.

Jasper backed away and commented, "We aren't sick fuck's like Gareth. Actually we ran Terminus, surprised you didn't see us when you blew up our HOME." Rachel felt like a child getting screamed at, as she closed her eyes when his volume perked up. "Gareth and his sick freaks ate the newcomers, usually men. Me and my men, well, we got to _play_ with the women."

Rachel knew what that meant from their sickening cackles that appeared after he finished his sentence. She cleared her throat and spat at the leader, Jasper, and made a made dash for wherever she could go. She heard him groan as the discolored salvia went in his eyeballs. "Get her!"


End file.
